Libra's Story
by Quite the Gotham Villain
Summary: Sirius Black had a daughter in his school years.  Slandered "guilty by association" she is thrown into azkaban with him, all records of her birth destroyed.  Released early, she finds herself on the streets, in hopes to gather pieces of her past.
1. PrologueChapter 1

The girl curls up against the corner of the building, quivering in the cold. She's alone and wearing a button down shirt and trousers far too many sizes too large and a trench coat. They're her father's clothes. She could find nothing else. Her trial proved her innocent, but no other family had claimed her. The shoes upon her feet were his as well, yet her feet slip out of them. Ebony hair hangs above her shoulders in a halo of matts and knots, framing a sunken, waxy face, and hollow eyes. She's horrified, and curls away from everyone who walks by or even tries to help her. The nightmares have gotten worse; at least in the cell she had her father. Now, she had no one; only her worst fears kept the 14-year-old girl who stood only at four feet, six inches, company. Libra Jane Black could have been beautiful and she still possessed an almost sprite-like quality. Inside her, in the depths of her heart, she had to gain courage. From her coat pocket, she produced a yellowed crumpled paper with an address on it

_14 Ennisore Square_

At this stage, he could be the only one to help her. She vaguely remembered the pallid man with pale brown hair. He slept in the bed across from her father when she was first born, and later became his roommate in the years preceding the arrest. Libra stood up, shakily, weak on her feet, and sought out the man she had called Uncle Moony in her early childhood.


	2. Chapter 2Sirius's POV

A couple nights before we were all headed back to school for 5th year, Bella and Cissy came over so we could all go on the train together. Andromeda was off with some of her other friends, so it was just The other two girls, and Reggie and myself. None of us particularly like each other. Well, I mean Cissy and I are impartial, but that's mainly just a nod of acknowledgement in the hallways as opposed to dagger eyes. Cissy was actually the only sister left at the school, But Bella wanted to see her off, so we let her stay. Cissy had been a complete nervous wreck lately. Something to do with this Lucius guy and her being arranged to marry him, or something load of crap like that. But we didn't really get into that.

We were all clustered in a spare room upstairs when Bella took out four shot glasses, a bottle of Jack Daniels, and a bottle of Tequila.

"Holy shit Trixie!" She smirked triumphantly.

"Bella, we can't do that." Cissy pleaded and Reggie sided with her. But he was only 15 after all.

"why not?" Another smirk.

"I'm in." I pitched in my opinion.

"Fine, you filthy dog, what game?" She pursed her lips

"Seven minutes in Heaven." This was purely just to see her reaction.

"Fine. You're on." She smiled. I put an arm around her laughing.

"You know, cous, you could be really awesome sometimes." She slapped me and put a Silencio charm around the room so no one would hear us making fools out of ourselves. Luckily, the room had a closet, and also luckily, Reggie had a watch with a timer. Bella had spun the bottle and the game had begun.

First to go. Cissy and I. We each took our shots and entered the closet. She broke down for the upteenth time tonight about that guy, which took up about 4 of the seven minutes. And the other three minutes we were struggling to make it sound like something was going on…Yeah, that didn't work, and Bella and Reggie merely laughed when we re-emerged and drank again. Next round. Bella and Reggie. Actually, they were the two to kickstart the real game. All Cissy could do was stare at the closet in horror. The game got heated. Need I say more? Last round. Bella and I were locked in the closet, both of us (my excuse for this is that it was the 70s) were roaring drunk.

Do you honestly expect me to remember what I said? All I know is that we just started screaming at each other, which continued for long after the 7 minutes were up. After that, Cissy found it smart to end the game. And so we did. We all went to our rooms for the night, and that was the end of that.

As I was brushing my teeth, Reggie walked in.

"Are you bloody crazy?" He hissed through clenched teeth. "What would've happen if we had gotten caught." I rinsed my mouth out with soap.

The next morning, none of us made eye contact. We were all horrifically hung over, but Bella and I were still at the other's throat. My mother couldn't help but notice, and yelled at me for being a "lousy host."


	3. Chapter 3 Libra's POV

Ok, so i totally forgot to mention this earlier. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS but Libra. Libras mine. ALL MINE. you steal her, you croak. savvy? ok enjoy

The holiday season would've been a festive, joyous time for any  
other teen. I found myself wandering the streets for the two weeks  
subsequent to my release. I had nowhere tog go. No family. Nothing.  
My father told me to find a friend of his before they separated us.  
He gave me the address, and I memorized it. I had nothing else to  
do. If I was lucky I'd find shanty towns of sorts, or take shelter in  
the park. I was all over headlines, "DAUGHTER OF BLACK RELEASED FROM  
AZKABAN," but no one bothered to fetch me. I was alone...with my nightmares.

I'd look in street windows to see families sitting together.  
Laughing, telling stories by fires. What I always wanted. What I  
never had. After two weeks I'd rather not describe I found the  
address. It was a rather old, small, house right in town. Three  
knocks. NO answer. Two more knocks. A man opened the door this  
time. Upon examination, I faintly recognized his face. He was young,  
about 30. His golden skin matched his bronze hair, almost reminding  
me of a rather shabby Apollo based on the rather worn clothes he was  
clad in. His hair was streaked lightly with gray and there was a  
rather faint scar on his cheek. He looked down at me, and blinked.

"A-ar-are you Moony, or Remus Lupin?" I managed to make out.

"Yes.' He looked at me suspiciously, "Why, who are you?"

"My name is Libra…..My dad told me to find you."

He practically stumbled back,

"Little Libi? My god, its been years. I thought you were dead"

"A lot of people still do."

"My god," he said again, "how old are you now, 10?"

"I'm 13."

"oh, sorry." I shivered slightly as a cold draft of air came in.

"you must be freezing, come in." He ushered me inside quickly. "What  
they did to you is inhumane, unjust."

"You know how it is." I knew of his "furry little problem." It was  
one of the stories my dad told me in prison. He froze and turned.

"yeah….I do. That's part of the reason I let you in just now." He  
smiled faintly and sat me down on the couch, with a blanket. And went  
to the kitchen.

"Mr. Lupin?"

"Call me Remus, Libi, what is it?"

"Do you think my dad is guilty?" He walked back in and sat on the  
couch across from me and handed me a glass of cocoa and what appeared  
to be a scone.

"You know Libra, I really don't know. I mean, his daughter shows up  
at my doorstep, what am I supposed to hink. You know, the truth is, I  
thought he was at first. But, I remembered all he did for me  
throughout highschool, how he and James, and even Peter, helped me  
throughout my "transformations." He looked at me. "And seeing you  
here, I'm not so sure."

"He's all I ever got. Now I'm out on the streets, and people know who  
I am, and shun me. Look down upon, scoff at me."

"I know how it is." He reached out a hand and squeezed my shoulder.  
"actually I know exactly how it is."

Remus was kind to me. He kept a close eye on me. When I woke  
up screaming, he usually had a solution (more than half the time, this  
was chocolate, and 100% of the time it worked). He taught me in every  
aspect, well educated me in areas I lacked. I was still scared though

It was my 14th birthday. I was given a charm bracelet and a  
motorcycle jacket.

"Well, it's not much, considering im broke as a damn joke, but..here.  
I hope you'll like it. Two of the charms are dogs. You know what it  
means. And the jacket…it belonged to your dad in high school,  
somehow I ended up with it. I bet he'd want you to have it."

"Remus, you didn't have to you know."

"You grew up in a prison cell, with nothing, it was the least I could  
do. From one outcast to another, happy birthday."

So this is what friends and family are like.

The full moon came around, and I was on the streets once more.


	4. Chapter 4 Sirius's POV

I was minding my own business, enjoying the slightly brisk October breeze, when I was interrupted by a very rude, impatient cough. I tilted my head back against the trunk of the beech tree to find myself face to face with Cissy. Dark circles ringed her pale eyes. I had never seen her so distraught.

"Cissy?"

"You bastard, I'm pregnant!" I blinked. I wasn't quite expecting this.

"What?"

"You heard me! It's _yours."_

"We'll get through this Narcissa."

"WE? WE? No, Sirius, _you_ will get through this. It's not my responsibility, and it's your fault."

It was nearing impossible for me to register. I wasn't ready to be a father. I hadn't even turned 15 yet.

"Hey Padster, what's wrong?" James ran up and put a hand on my shoulder, Remus following.

"I..I'm going to be a f..fa..father." I could barely make out the words.

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE A FATHER?" Remus slapped him slightly.

"Not so loud James." He turned to me. "You're going to have to do a lot of growing up Sirius Black."

* * *

It must've been about 9 or 10 at night, because James and I were still in the common rooms. Remus had gone to bed, because he had lacked sleep for the pas tthree nights and needed to make it up. Anyways, I was trying to keep my mind off of everything happening in my life and focus on the "calls of sirens" chapter before me. Then McGonagall ran in.

"Potter, Black." She called, advancing in the common room, urgently. "You must follow me to Madame Pompferey, immediately." We both sat up in a jolt. Was it Peter? Was it Remus, for some reason?

"Why, what's going on." An almost fearful look gleamed in her eyes,

"It's Narcissa. The baby's being born."

"What? It's only been 4 and a half months!" James yanked me out of the trance I had just fallen into, and we sprinted down the stairs behind McGonagall. I lost all comprehension of what was surrounding me. My child, my daughter, could be dead before I even got to know her, as well as my cousin. I can't lose two family members in one night.

We weren't allowed in the hospital wing, and James had to practically restrain me for what seemed like hours. Finally, Madame Pompferey ushered me in.

"Is she alive? What's going on?" Poppy sat me down.

"Your little girl is alive Sirius. We had to run s everal tests, both magic and muggle. She's going to live, but she won't be the size of, a normal person. She'd be perfectly proportioned, just, smaller."

"I don't care let me see her." I was still in a tizzy. Madame Pompferey sighed and disappeared momentarily before re-emerging with what appeared to be nothing more than a mass bundle of blankets.

"your daughter." She smiled and handed it to me. And there she was. So small, delicate, fragile. I was scared I'd break her. So, beautiful. _My_ baby girl. _My_ sweet awakening. I had broken away from my family, but this was my chance. True, we would be a family of two, but still family. My little Libra.

Still holding her close, I left the hospital wing, where James and Remus (who had woken at the news) were sitting.

"oh. My. God." James stood up and walked over. "She's beautiful man."

"She looks like you. It's scary." Remus added. "What's her name."

"Libra Jane." I felt myself crying again.

"Jane?" James tilted a brow.

"Well, was I really going to name her Jamie?" I smiled and he laughed faintly. Because the Potters were going to be taking her in, in subsequent days, Madame Pompfrey and Professor McGonagall let me take her for the night.

I spent hours just laying in bed, holding the little girl. A couple times, she'd open her stormy grey eyes and look at me, so intensely, even for a newborn. An old soul from the beginning. After sometime, I fell asleep with Libra pressed close to me, as if my world would collapse otherwise.


	5. Chapter 5 Sirius's POV

Libra had become an honorary marauder. Most pranking had subsided when she was first born. The whole gang of us opted to lay low a little more and spend time with her. James's parents couldn't take her in, so she stayed at the school with me. She was well behaved, and considering we were the only four in that particular dorm room, most didn't mind when she did wake up. I'd awaken each morning to her. Her wide gray eyes, her little fingers, each brightened my day. Days became weeks, became months. Libra barely grew (she'd be small her whole life). She was two years old and I was in seventh year, when I discovered about the nightmares. Why I discovered she sought all solace and comfort in holding on to me. During the full moon, Lily would keep an eye on her, and she'd cry until I returned the next morning. My poor angel.

***************************************************************  
The door slams shut with a heavy thud. Based on a miniscule hole in the wall, I realize it's morning. Libra's quivering, nestled as close as possible in my ragged shirt. She's 8, we've been there for three years, yet she's the size of perhaps a five or even four year old. Her eyes are hollow, she screams at everything. I don't sleep. All I can do is lightly stroke her back, maybe whisper a lullaby. The nerve these monsters have. The nerve to lock up a child. She cannot even be in a separate part of the cell. Sometimes out of comfort she t races the tattoos. One on my shoulder blade. It said Padfoot. James got one that said Prongs. James. Gone. The other is above my heart. _Libra_ in cursive.

They yanked her from me when she was 13. I distinctly remember her screams, her thrashing. She would have no home. I was her home. I was her family. She kept me sane.


	6. Chapter 6 Libra's POV

kinda sick of saying i dont own the characters. but libis all mine

* * *

I wasn't surprised when I found myself on the streets again. By this point, I was fine with being cold. I don't know how I found myself at the manor. Perhaps it was because I heard of it many times in prison, or perhaps because the mistress of the house, was, in fact, my mother.

The house loomed ahead of me. It possessed an ominous atmosphere, its grey walls demonstrating little contrast to the equally dark sky. Vines crept up one wall, and the path way was lined with flowers which had shriveled. It was far from welcoming, but I was used to that. I had just spent a month with a man who PMSes like a teenage girl, in a falling apart apartment. Three knocks, was all that was required for the woman to come to the door. She possessed a tall, angular frame with jet black hair that fall down her back in untamed curls. Her bright green eyes (more vibrant than mine) gleamed and she pursed her lips at the sight of me.

"Can I help you?" Her voice was much higher than I expected. It rose and fell with a balanced cadence.

"I…I was told to come here." Indirectly, of course. He spoke of it often, the manor I mean.

"What is your blood status child?"

"Pure." True.

"Then, come in." She opened the doors wider and I follow her inside. She was clad in a black silk dress which trailed out behind her. The walls were decorated with a peacock feather paper that blended in with the deep emerald carpet and wooden floor. A variety of portraits decorated the hall and I stood parallel to a bronze spiral staircase.

"Cissy!" The woman called out, "We have company." Moments later another woman elegantly descended the stairs. She was smaller than the other woman and wore her golden hair like a crown. Her eyes were narrower than the other woman and maintained a golden hue. Her nose was slightly upturned in a way similar to that of a Renaissance queen. She paused about halfway down the stairs, and made eye contact with me, and parted her pale lips slightly.

"May I help you?" She continued down the stairs so she stood before me. Since I'm somewhat short (by somewhat, I mean very, I'm 4"6 thank you very much) so we were not quite eye to eye.

"My name is Libra…" I began, leaving out my last name, before she cut me off.

"Libra what?" The blonde almost whispered.

"I really shouldn't say."

"You can trust me." I believed her.

"Black. Libra Jane Black." There I said it. I declared my name, as being the same name as that of the prisoner of Azkaban. The curly haired woman's eyes widened even further and the blonde gasped slightly.

"I should've known those eyes. The second person n the family to have that color green. Do you have birthmarks along your body, like stars." How did she…

"Yes."

"Follow me, then" She began to smile slightly, turning to the other woman, "Bella, go fetch Lucius for me." Bella nodded and darted down the hall, as I followed the blonde to a wide drawing room, with white marble walls and floor.

"Call me Narcissa, Ms. Black," she handed me a cup of tea, and I took it graciously. I felt out of place, clad in rags amongst this royalty. "Your mother." The tea cup fell out of my ahnds as an elf dragged himself over to clean it.

"What are you talking about."

"I'm your mother. You were born February 3rd 1975. Your bloodline drew you here." I was still in a state of shell shock. My mother stood before me. Not only that, but she was beautiful too. She laughed mellifluously and continued,

"Come. We'll get you cleaned up." Somewhat nervously I followed her up the stairs to yet another long hallway. She led me toward one of the rooms at the end. I stood before a magnificent four poster bed with silk green sheets, and the same peacock wallpaper as in the room downstairs.

"I'm sure you hear this a lot, but..wow." She laughed slightly again,

"Get yourself cleaned up, and I'll find clothes for you." She left and I turned to the mirror. My hair was not terribly matted, considering I had brushed it at Lupin's house, though my clothes didn't fit properly and my hands were dirty. The woman, who I guess I will call my mother, reappeared carrying a deep blue gown in her hand. _A gown, seriously, great_.

"it ought to fit you. Dinner is downstairs in 20 minutes. I expect to see you"

Long story short, I spent a very long dinner looking at a porcelin plate, avoiding my 'Mother's" glare, also avoided the glare of a rather tall man with long blond hair, and got the birthmarks on my arm connected by a blond_boy_. So essentially, Bella and I were the two people with dark hair.

"I heard of you." The man purred.

"She could be of some use." My mother touched his arm.

"What are you getting at." Bella stood up and spoke,

"Our master needs more followers. What better way than an innocent young girl."

"What do you want me to do." I interjected.

"It'll be safe darling," my mother smiled somewhat quickly, "you'll love it. Let me see your left arm."

"What are you doing?"

"It won't hurt." I shakily, apprehensively, held out my arm (not the one the boy had been drawing on). I saw the light emitted from it. They were wrong. It did hurt. Burning all up my forearm. There. The mark stood. The mark I had seen branded upon countless prisoners. The Dark Mark.  
"No…" I whispered, as the tears came to my eyes.

"Just like her father," The woman Bella hissed, "a coward."

"Leave her there to cry." The man looked down and the table cleared, leaving me with the poor house-elf who was trying to retrieve al the dishes.

"Here, let me help." I took most of the plates off the table and followed the house elf to clean them. He seemed taken aback I was doing his work, but grateful. It was evident he wasn't shown kindness.

I found it 3 months later. My mother and her family were out, running errands for their pathetic, monsters of friends. It was winter, I remember, because I was being forced to wear the dark green gown to the holiday party later that evening. Every time I looked down, I saw the mark I stupidly let them tattoo me with. I was a dutiful death eater though. I had to be. I had to be the clever one. I had to attend all their meetings, and follow as they gathered others. I stood in the library gazing across the shelves when my fingers touched the binding of a leather book. It was battered and empty, then the writing scrawled across the page.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

Holy shit. I remember thinking. Tom Riddle. You know who. I had found it. One of his horcruxes. One of his means of life. I snatched it. I had no time for weapons. I'd find a way to destroy it once I got out of the manor house. I ran. I did't mind the snow for the first time in my life. I ran all the way to Diagon Alley, when my booted feet began to hurt, and probably bleed. Out of breath I turned into a smaller alley. I figured I'd be safe. Then…footsteps. I saw a figure approach me. I recognized him as Lucius. He got me.


	7. Chapter 7 Libra

reg storyline

I remember. I remember my sister in the alley as my father walked away. My beautiful beautiful, incredible, older sister. The only person to talk to me, acknowledge me, torture me , tease me, tell me stories. My sister, her raven curls sticking to her cheeks with sweat and blood. She was talking to someone. Someone who was not there. . Someone who she called for a night, and told me she had always called for, and by murmuring her father's name, she wasn't alone. My sister, laying regally as a queen on a silk blanket of crimson, fierce green eyes closed forever. I locked up thoughts of my sister and burrowed them deep, and they hardened me. Every time someone reminded me of her, I found I'd lose myself. But nothing compares to_him._ He killed my sister, and he was my father.

"Hand it over Black." He spat. I backed up. "Ill give you three seconds." I kept backing up, fingering the recently purchased wand in my pocket, next to the horcrux. "1…

I clutched the journal tighter.

"2…"

I stood up, and faced him.

"This is your final chance." He purred. I didn't budge. "3….CRUCIO." The curse hit me squar eint eh chest. I backed up. Again. "CRUCIO!" I fell down. "CRUCIO." I saw everything. I was cold and alone again. I felt my blood seep through the dress. Christmas colors.

* * *

Dracos POV

I remember. I remember my sister in the alley as my father walked away. My beautiful beautiful, incredible, older sister. The only person to talk to me, acknowledge me, torture me , tease me, tell me stories. My sister, her raven curls sticking to her cheeks with sweat and blood. She was talking to someone. Someone who was not there. . Someone who she called for a night, and told me she had always called for, and by murmuring her father's name, she wasn't alone. My sister, laying regally as a queen on a silk blanket of crimson, fierce green eyes closed forever. I locked up thoughts of my sister and burrowed them deep, and they hardened me. Every time someone reminded me of her, I found I'd lose myself. But nothing compares to_him._ He killed my sister, and he was my father.


	8. Chapter 8 Sirius's POV

I own no one bu libra

* * *

For the last part of school, Libra taught me everything. She became my family. So, yes, I did have a family. I had my daughter. What I thought was going to corrupt me and knock me down only enlightened me. See, I'd hold her close each night (a habit that would carry on throughout Azkaban). So, it didn't take a genius to figure out she'd be part of my graduation speech. And, actually, because of her, I was chosen to be the person to present how the past seven years have changed me. Actually, the caption beneath my yearbook photo was "playboy turned daddy," I mean, I wasn't really expecting that. Anyways, I brought her up to the podium.

"First off, if you don't know me, you've been living under a rock. I'm pretty sure even all the first years know me, or at least have heard of me. In case you are a recluse, I'm Sirius Orion Black. Yes, my initials are SOB, and I could be thought of as a son of a bitch. For the past seven years, I've been trying to plan this speech out. For a while I thought I'd blow kisses. Crowd surf. Drive my bike through the audience. I wasn't studious, or bookish, or well-behaved. I wasn't an athlete. I wasn't an artist, a chef. Really, I was just a screw-up. I grew up though. that's why I'm giving a speech today. Actually, instead of a bunch of slides or photographs to prove that, I brought someone who taught me everything. No one was surprised when word got out I had knocked a girl up. Since second year, people were casting bets that I'd be the first person to do so...I was. but, that was my lesson. I was cut out for something. And come 5th year, that something presented myself. Libra, who, needless to say, has made her rounds in the laps and arms of the entire school, particularly Hufflepuff girls. So, I got to thinking, ok, hmm, now my life is really down the drain. Guess again. Libra," I was beginning to tear up here, "is my family. I had no family. I had my best friend, James Potter, who I sincerely hope is watching this, who was, in fact, the first person to tell me to open my eyes. So, everyone out there, when you feel like your world has collapsed, it hasn't. Because, always, there's a rainbow, a beam of sunshine somewhere. Always there's beauty. Love. Laughter. You just gotta open your eyes. now if you excuse me, my motorcycle is waiting out front. "

"Daddy?" Libra looked at me as we sat down again. Her enormous grey eyes always full of wonder and sorrow simultaneously.

"Yeah baby?" I looked down at her.

"Are we staying here?"

"No, sweetie, we're moving into an apartment. Just the two of us."

We had four blissful years together. My womanizing ways had subsided. I guess what I had become was a father. Not a marauder. That's a highschool nickname.

Then my best friend died and I was blamed for killing twelve people.


	9. Chapter 9 Sirius's POV

**once again, i only own Libra.**

* * *

I was free, and we were going to be together. That was the thought that kept me running, going. Then, when Harry and his friends had left, Remus told me to meet him back at the shack.

"Where's Libra?" He made no reply and merely motioned for me to follow him. Soon, we were at a hill in a meadow of daffodils beside a creek with a willow tree. And there, beneath the tree lay a small grey headstone. _NO.._. I murmured to myself and my thoughts were clarified.

Libra Jane Black

1975-1989

Beloved Daughter and Friend

Home in the stars once more

I fell to my knees and a cry of agony escaped my lips. My daughter lay beneath the ground. She must be so cold. So lonely. So lost. My Libra..Remus put an arm on my shoulder and frowned. Nothing mattered. I had nothing to lose. I hung on though. I hung on for Remus, for Harry. Yet each day, I grew number. I moved back in to Grimmauld Place and made it headquarters for the newly reformed Order of the Phoenix. I remember cleaning it out and stumbling across photographs in my old room. The Marauders, and most importantly, Libra. She haunted my dreams. I was in town purchasing groceries and I saw a small girl with ebony hair in the crowd. But in a fleeting moment, before she could turn around, she disappeared. At night I felt her put a hand on my shoulder as she sat beside me on the bed, yet no one was there. I saw her more and more, in greater detail each time.

It was the end of May, and Harry was in trouble at the Department of Mysteries. The order had met at a street corner to make last minute plans on how to help. The entire time Libra stayed by my side. The young teen girl slipped her hand in mine for a moment.

"See you later, Dad." She whispered and smiled. Before we disapparated to the Department, Remus turned to me and hugged me, as if he knew something.

"Catch you later, Padfoot." Was all he said, in a manner that merely read _See you after Summer Break, Padster_.

The room was dark, minus for an illuminated veil in the center. Trixie. She and I, playing a dangerous game. We taunt each other, just as we had as kids. She laughs and the sparks leap from her wand. I duck. _Is that really the best she's got?_ Harry starts fighting behind appears again, sitting on the short stairs leading up to the veil. This time, James is sitting next to her. James. My best friend. They distract me.

"Sirius, Look out! Use the Confundus Charm!" James calls out as Bellatrix sends another spell.

"Nice one James!" I call back to him. The others seem baffled. Then I hear a crack.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" My cousin screeches and I fall back as the green sparks penetrate my chest. And I laugh. I laugh about something that happened yesterday. I laugh about something that will happen tomorrow. I laugh because everything, sorrow, joy, anger, encompasses me in a drapery blue. I laugh because life always ends happily.


	10. Epilogue

A/N-aww its the end. well, i hope you guys liked it!

* * *

The girl sits on a park bench. She is still emaciated and small. Her eyes are still hollow and her hair is still matted. Then she sees him. He is unsure of his surroundings and stumbles in. He looks at her.

"Libra?" She stands up and runs to him as fast as her bony legs can carry her. She throws her arms around him and both cry. But somewhere, her eyes smile. And in the sky, a small collection of stars gleam brighter than ever before.

Back in the world of the living, another man, pallid and worn cleans up the now abandoned house. A young woman cleans beside him. The slowly inch closer to each other, their eyes meeting for a short moment before their lips touch.

Death is never the end. It has been said all throughout history, it is merely the beginning. The scrawny girl sits next to the bespectacled youth, the redhead, and the man with long black hair. And they resume their conversation, exactly where it left off many years prior. So, that's what love is. The sensation of not seeing someone for a lifetime, but when you finally meet up once more, it only felt like a moment.


End file.
